


The Cop and the Civilian

by jermface



Category: Martial Law (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of alcohol, Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jermface/pseuds/jermface
Summary: Set after the end of season one. Sammo leaves Melanie and hooks up with a girl he met at a bar. What will happen next?  Sammo Law/OC.
Relationships: Sammo Law/OC
Kudos: 1





	The Cop and the Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend who absolutely loves Sammo Hung. She knows who she is.

Melanie George burst into the Police station, shrieking, wiping her eyes on her pink floral blouse.  
"I need to speak to Sammo Law," she cried to the receptionist. Melanie was a mess - her eyes were puffy and her face red and blotchy from crying. She had lost track of how long she'd been upset for, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours.  
The receptionist looked up.  
"Oh, you're his girlfriend, aren't you," she said, taking in Melanie's snotty, tear stained face.  
"Let me just see if he's available."  
"He's not home!" she bawled, loud enough for everyone within a five mile radius to hear.  
Her cries caught the attention of Lieutenant Benjamin Winship, who had been at the front desk filling out some paperwork.  
"Melanie," he sighed, dropping what he was doing and moving over to comfort her. "Come and sit in my office to calm down, and I'll have a look and see if Sammo's here."  
Still crying, she nodded. Winship put his arm around her, and they shuffled out of the reception area towards his office.

* * *

Sammo Law sat at the bar, staring down into a glass of wine. Somehow, he looked ridiculously out of place in the bar, in his rusty red shirt and and smart black trousers. Everyone else there was dressed casually, in leather jackets, jeans and sneakers. He just looked smart.

It had been nearly a month since Sifu Ren and Li Hei had died. He was still bitter about how Sifu's death had occurred. He'd been killed whilst visiting Sammo in Los Angeles. Sammo had asked Melanie to watch over the elderly man, as he had work to attend to. During their outing, he'd been shot.  
_If only I'd asked Terrell or PeiPei to look after him,_ he thought, downing the contents of the glass and pouring himself another from the bottle that sat next to him. Taking a deep sigh, a tear rolled down his cheek.  
_If Melanie wasn't such a bimbo this would not have happened._  
Wiping his eyes, he downed another glass of wine, as his phone rang in his pocket. Choosing to ignore it, he was about to pour himself another glass of wine when he noticed a woman seat themselves beside him. Looking over, the first thing he noticed was her warm, friendly smile. A smile that seemed genuine, unlike the superficial ones Melanie usually gave him. She was dressed almost like a female version of him, in a thick red cardigan and brown slacks. Her long brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and her brown eyes hid behind a pair of red glasses. She looked to be about the same age as him, maybe a couple of years younger.  
"You look like you need a friend," she said, catching his gaze.  
He nodded, a smile slowly spreading across his chubby face. This was the first time anyone outside his work circle had shown him any sort of compassion since Sifu had died.  
"Don't worry, I'm here on my own too. I come here sometimes after work to drink and shoot the shit with the bartender."  
Sammo smiled again, not really sure what to say.  
"What's your name, cutie?" she asked. Sammo's face turned red.  
"I have a girlfriend," came his response, causing the woman to giggle.  
"Where is she?"  
"Not here. Right now, I hate her guts."  
"What did she do to piss you off, use your toothpaste?"  
"She was partly responsible for the death of my old school master."  
The woman gasped, completely aghast at the turn of events his story had taken.  
"I'm Deb."  
"Sammo Law, LAPD."  
"Oh, a cop? Is tonight your night off or-"  
"Not long finished my shift for the day," he interjected, cutting her off.  
"Nice to meet you, Sammo," she replied, reaching over and taking his hand. He gasped, and tried to find it in him to pull away, yet something inside him said he should just let this happen. Melanie had upset him enough, and he was slowly falling out of love with her.

* * *

  
"What do you mean, he's not here!"  
Melanie looked around at the faces of Sammo's closest colleagues. None of them seemed concerned. Two hours had now passed since Melanie had come into the station to report Sammo "missing". She was still in the station, wailing loudly, to the point where Grace thought she was doing it for show. Louis gave a Terrell a look that said "make it stop" and Terrell shot Louis a similar look in retaliation.  
"He's not here," Grace piped up, concerned about the weepy woman sat opposite her.   
"Yeah sweetheart, he must have gone home or something," said Louis.  
"That's the thing, he's not at home!" sobbed Melanie. "I went over to his apartment with Chinese takeout and he wasn't there! Can't we please just look for him?"  
"I've told you before Melanie, he's not vulnerable enough for us to search for him immediately," said Grace. "We have to wait 24 hours before he is officially considered missing".  
"But it's getting late and he's not even had his dinner!" bawled Melanie, dabbing at her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse.  
"He's a middle aged man, not a dog!" snapped Terrell. "You've just reminded me why I'm single."  
Louis stifled a laugh at Terrell's comment. It wasn't like him to make witty remarks, yet he'd made probably the best comment Louis had heard all day. Grace glared at them, and asked Louis to step into one of the interrogation rooms with her.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Grace, as she shut the door behind her.  
Louis looked out to see Terrell hugging Melanie tightly and ruffling her hair the way one does to a small child.  
"We can't keep her here overnight."  
Louis shrugged his shoulders.  
"We'd be breaking protocol by going to look for him this early."  
Again, Louis shrugged his shoulders, almost as though he found the situation absurd and amusing.  
Grace scowled.  
"Louis, this isn't funny. We need to get rid of her. I don't even know why she came to see us to begin with. This isn't even really a police matter. They probably had a lovers' tiff and he's taken off for a drive to clear his head."  
Louis just looked at Grace, taking in what she was saying.  
"I suppose we could ask Winship if we can break the rules a little," Grace said finally.  
Louis went to shrug his shoulders a third time but stopped and smiled at Grace.   
"Alright, Gracie," he said teasingly, holding his hands up. "We'll do that."  
Grace smiled at Louis, giving him a quick hug before stepping back out into the main office and walking over to Melanie. She explained to the still crying woman that they were going to speak to Winship about breaking protocol because she was so concerned it was probably putting her health at risk. Grinning, Melanie hugged all three of them in turn.

* * *

Sammo and Deb stepped out into the cool evening air, hand in hand and giggling.  
"Are you parked nearby?" asked Deb, hoping she might get to walk him to his car.  
He nodded, pulling her in the direction of the rear of the bar.  
"OK, so you're really near!" Deb chuckled.  
He nodded, laughing again, as he pulled her towards his beloved blue Cadillac.  
"My car," he said, beaming.  
Deb stared at it in awe. She'd never seen a car like this before.  
Sammo caught the look of wonder on her face and a combination of alcohol and male urges made him push Deb down onto the bonnet.  
"Sammo, what are you-" she began, but her sentence was cut short by his lips crashing against hers. He lingered there, gently wrapping his arms around her body. She responded by reaching up to unbutton his shirt. Feeling his hardening member straining against his trousers, she slid her hands down to his waistband and fumbled with the oversized dragon belt buckle he was using to keep his bottoms in place, allowing his penis to spring free like a jack in the box. Deb grinned as Sammo pulled away, realising what she had done.   
"Thanks," he whispers under his breath. "It's been forever since Melanie did anything like that."  
He lifted her shirt up over her breasts, revealing her white frilly bra. Pulling her up, so she was sitting right in front of him, he undid her bra with a grin. It popped open with a "click", and she gasped as she felt his hands stripping everything off her top half and cupping her large bosoms in his hands.

* * *

  
The night air nipped at their skin as Grace, Terrell and Melanie piled into the patrol car. They'd opted to take a marked car as Sammo knew Terrell's personal car quite well, and he didn't want to frighten his buddy. Grace had suggested Louis stay behind at the station, in case Sammo came in for any reason. Louis had suggested to Grace that was unlikely, but neither of them wanted Melanie back there causing a disturbance so they agreed it was for the best.  
"If you spot his Caddy before I do, tell me," Terrell told Melanie and Grace as they left the station. Both women answered his statement with a short "yes" as the patrol car sped into the night, siren and lights blaring.

* * *

  
"I think we should continue this in the car."  
Reaching underneath Deb's back, Sammo pulled her up off the bonnet of the Caddy and onto her feet, causing her to gasp in surprise.  
"You're strong, mister!" she giggled, pecking him on the lips.  
"Thanks."  
Deb opened the passenger side door of the Cadillac and jumped in, reclining the seat back. Sammo followed suite, shutting the door behind him. He had the roof of the Caddy down, but nobody else was around, except maybe some cats and rats in the dumpster. He didn't care, anyway. Horniness had taken over and all he wanted to do was fuck. Even if somebody was watching, what did it matter to him? Everyone had sex, didn't they? Pulling his own trousers, shirt, shoes and socks completely off and flinging them onto the back seat along with Deb's shirt, cardigan and bra, he reached over and fiddled with the buttons on her trousers, before slipping them off along with her shoes and socks. The two of them sat there in their underpants, his fat cock hanging out of the top of his waistband. Clambering over, he straddled her, pressing his lips against hers and grinding against her crotch. He could feel that she was already wet, and the dampness was slowly spreading against her panties. They both wanted this. No, They both NEEDED this. His knees either side of her thighs, he reached into the back seat, pulling at the pile of clothes until he found what he was looking for. 

His wallet.

Or, more specifically, something IN his wallet.

Deb tilted her head round enough to see him pull a silver packet out, before he tossed his wallet back onto the seat and covered it with Deb's cardigan. Turning back to face him, she watched as he slid his underpants down, barely moving so as not to disturb the mood. Deb reciprocated by wriggling out of her cotton panties, and Sammo threw both pairs into the back, completing the pile. Ripping open the packet, he rolled the condom onto his member, before looking down at Deb.  
"You ready?" he whispered.  
She nodded, her attention drawn to his penis. It wasn't the biggest penis she'd seen, but it was the nicest. It was about 6 inches or so, and fat. It didn't look like it would cause her pain. It looked comfortable. 

With a quick thrust, he was inside her.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, reaching up to stroke his soft black hair. Her heels rested on his round buttocks, gently digging into them, coaxing him forward. She was naked, in a car, with a stranger, having sex. In all honesty, she had not expected her evening to go this way, but it had.

He bucked against her, skin smacking against skin with each thrust. Her hands still in his tresses, she pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his, enjoying the warmth of his naked chest against hers. Another open top car full of 20-something year old males drove past the bar, and as they caught sight of Sammo and Deb they all began whooping.  
"Look at fatty go!" one cheered, causing the others to erupt into laughter.  
"He's getting some fine ass!" chortled another.  
This didn't stop Sammo though, who continued to thrust against her, his bare arse to the wind. He was horny. It had been forever since Melanie had wanted sex. She was just content being meek, klutzy and subservient. He didn't like that. He had missed sex. He had missed the loving touch of a woman. He thrust against her faster now, his fat buttocks wobbling behind him, close to the end. He knew he was going to cum quickly. He was far too excited, given his and Melanie's virtually non existent love life. One final push and it was over, with him gasping and moaning Deb's name softly as he collapsed gently on top of her, nuzzling her bare breasts.

Just as he reached orgasm, he could hear the sound of a police siren approaching. Red and blue flashing lights soon followed, making him squint as he pulled out and rolled over onto the driver's seat of the car.  
"Shit," muttered Deb, "someone's obviously reported us". Sammo fumbled, trying to pull the condom off his dick and tie it. He was particular about his car. It wasn't the first time he'd had sex in it, but he didn't want to spill his fluids on it. Throwing the offending object under the seat, he was vaguely aware of the cop car they had just heard screeching to a halt beside the Caddy.

First out was Terrell, followed swiftly by Grace and a hysterical Melanie, who was clinging onto Grace's arm. The three of them surrounded the powder blue Cadillac, staring down at the still pantsless Sammo and his fling, who were both grabbing at whatever fabric they could from the backseat to give themselves some dignity.  
"Damn man, put some pants on!" shouted Terrell.   
"I'm trying!" huffed Sammo, looking over at Melanie. She was still in tears as she watched the man she thought she loved pulling his trousers up over his fat behind after betraying her. He didn't even try to apologise to her. Why should he? He still felt she was partly responsible for Sifu Ren's death. If he felt it necessary to apologise, that would come later.

* * *

  
It was decided that, in transporting the amorous couple back to the station for questioning, that Terrell would drive the patrol car with Grace, Melanie and Sammo in the back. Grace was to sit between Sammo and Melanie to prevent any arguments. Sammo reluctantly allowed Deb to drive his beloved Cadillac to the station, much to her delight.

The atmosphere in the patrol car on the drive back was tense. Terrell was concentrating on driving. Grace sat there and twiddled her thumbs. Melanie was still blubbing.  
"Give it a rest," muttered Sammo.  
"I would be feeling a lot better if I hadn't caught you with that HUSSY!" she shrieked.  
Sammo rolled his eyes. Grace still sat there awkwardly between the two.  
"Law Laoshu?" she asked, staring at her superior. Sammo looked back round at her, trying not to look too much at Melanie.  
"Don't antagonise her. She's had a long day."  
Sammo bit his tongue. He was in enough trouble already. He didn't want or need any more.

* * *

  
Arriving back at the station, it was agreed Louis would interrogate Deb, Terrell would sit somewhere with Melanie to look after her, and Grace and Winship would deal with Sammo. For some reason, any time Grace was asked to speak to a female subject, they clammed up, like they were somehow intimidate by her. Louis had a way with women, after all.

Ushering Deb into one of the side rooms, he slammed the door shut before seating himself and motioning to Deb to sit.

"So tell me, miss-" began Louis, before being cut off.  
"Tell you what?" retorted Deb  
"Tell me why you thought that was a sensible idea. Public sex is actually a criminal offence."  
Deb's mouth flapped open and shut, completely stuck for an answer.  
"I'll ask you again. Why did you and Sammo do the dirty in his car, with the top down, in a public car park?"  
The questioning was too much for Deb, who promptly burst into tears. Louis rolled his eyes and put an arm round her shoulder. It wasn't the first time a woman had cried to try and get sympathy from him, but somehow, it always worked.  
"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her slightly. "We do have to ask questions though. You've just committed a crime, and we need to know why you did it."  
"Is Sammo ok?"  
"Sammo's fine. Lieutenant Winship is speaking to him right now."  
This set Deb off even more, and prompted her to ask if Sammo was going to be dismissed, and that if he was, she hadn't meant to get him fired. Louis replied that he might, but it was unlikely simply because he was the best cop they'd had in the force in a while, and dismissing him over something so petty would be laughable. It wasn't like he'd killed someone. He'd just let his manly urges take over, in the worst possible place.

* * *

"Aren't you going to ask if Melanie's OK?" questioned Grace, glaring at Sammo.  
"Chen PeiPei," he started, taking her hand in his. "I no longer love her."  
Grace and Winship looked at him, confused, pushing for answers. They had been lead to believe Sammo doted on her, especially with the amount of time she spent training with Sammo in the gym.  
"She was responsible for Sifu's death. I deserve better, and Deb came along at just the right time."  
"Law Laoshu, you met her in a bar whilst you were out drowning your sorrows. Hardly the right time, or the right place".  
Sammo rested his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.  
"Grace, did you not hear what I just said? I do not love her any more."  
"Since when?"  
"Since Sifu died."  
Grace looked at Sammo, then at Winship, then back at Sammo, clearly lost for words. She had known Sammo since she was a teenager, and she thought she knew him well enough. She had thought he was loving and attentive, and was going to stay with Melanie in the long run. Yet here he was, admitting that their relationship that they had only been in for a couple of months had already run its course and he was unhappy.

It was Winship's turn to speak now, and he motioned to Grace to leave the room. Grace did so, scurrying out towards where Terrell was sitting with Melanie, who was still in tears.  
"Sammo," he said, staring the Asian male in the face.  
Sammo looked back at Winship, his hands in his lap. What was going to happen? Was he going to be suspended from the force? Fired? Sent all the way back to China?   
"Sammo," Winship started again. "You're one of the bravest, smartest officers we've had working here at the LAPD in many years."  
Sammo smiled over at Winship upon hearing this statement.  
"And that is honestly why I don't want to fire you."  
Sammo's smile faded slightly upon hearing the word "fire".  
"However, after hearing what you just said to Grace, I have decided you really need time off to clear your head. Take the next week off."  
"But-" Sammo began.  
"No buts. I know it upsets your equilibrium and your work ethic, but trust me Sammo, you need it."  
_And that was that_ , Sammo thought to himself. _I'm not losing my job. I'm not being sent back to China. But I apparently need a break._

* * *

  
Deb's questioning had ended a while before Sammo's. She was sitting outside Winship's office waiting for him when he came out. When she saw Sammo exit, she leapt up and burst into tears, hugging him close. He responded by holding her tightly, kissing her head and stroking her hair.  
"What happened," she sobbed into his chest. "I didn't get you fired, did I?"  
"I was let off very lightly," came his response. "Winship told me to take some time off."  
Deb looked up and Sammo, smiling slightly, then kissed his cheek.  
"What does this mean for us though?"  
"Well," he said, kissing her forehead, "it means you can come back to my apartment. Then we can do this all again. In private, this time."  
"But what about Melanie?" she asked.  
Sammo looked over at where Terrell, Grace and Melanie sat. Nearly 6 hours later and she was still bawling like a baby.  
"Grace has probably just told her what I just said."  
"And that was?"  
"That I no longer love her."  
Deb turned scarlet.  
"You mean, you're single now?"  
"I know it's sudden, but yes. Now what do you say? You and me, in my apartment?"  
Deb responded by grabbing hold of Sammo's hand and running past the other three as fast as she could. Melanie's shouts of "Man stealing whore!" followed her out of the building but she didn't care.

Round two was going to be amazing.


End file.
